EndeAnfang
by heldin-delta
Summary: Verliebt, verlobt, verlassen... Deine Welt zerbricht. Und zum Wiederaufbau meldet sich jemand, den du absolut nicht gebrauchen kannst.
1. Chapter 1

Liebe Leute!

Ich weiß, es ist ewig her und einige von Euch hatten die Hoffnung schon komplett aufgegeben, jemals wieder etwas von mir zu lesen... aber hier bin ich.

Aktuell weiß ich noch nicht, wie, wann und ob ich die „alten" Stories zu Ende bringen werde – die Geschichten sind (wie Menschen auch) recht störrisch und sträuben sich sehr dagegen, von mir in eine Form gedrückt zu werden.

Aber da ich einen relativ kräftigen Tritt von der Muse bekommen habe, ist hier der Start einer neuen Geschichte... Ich hoffe, es gefällt und Ihr zerreißt mich nicht in der Luft.

XOXO, Eure Delta

JANUAR

"Es funktioniert nicht mehr."

Da waren sie, die wohl furchtbarsten Worte, die man in einer Beziehung sagen kann, und klatschen vor dir auf den Boden wir ein Haufen Kuhdung.

Es ist Neujahr. Ihr habt gestern zusammen ins neue Jahr gefeiert, habt um Mitternacht Fotos von euch mit Wunderkerzen verschickt. Habt getanzt, gelacht, gefeiert. Euch geküsst.

"Was?" Das Wort fällt spröde von deinen Lippen, und die Stimme, die es sagt, kommt dir nicht bekannt vor. Als würde ein Fremder plötzlich in deinem Körper sitzen. Als würde all dies gar nicht dir passieren.

"Ich... ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Nicht genug."

Und noch ein Schlag, vollkommen unerwartet, der dich mitten ins Gesicht trifft und dir kurz den Atem raubt. Dein Magen macht komische Sachen, dreht und windet sich, und irgendwie kriegst du keine Luft mehr. Alles ist verrauscht, wattig, seltsam, kalt.

"Was?" fragst du erneut, und dieses Mal klingt deine Stimme etwas normaler. Ein kleines Fünkchen ist aufgelodert, und du begrüßt es mit einer zerstörerischen Freude: Wut.

"Es tut mir leid... ich hätte mir das so sehr gewünscht."

Du blinzelst ungläubig und versuchst, mehr oder minder normal zu atmen. Nicht weinen, flüsterst du dir immer wieder ein, auf gar keinen Fall. Nicht jetzt. Nicht vor ihm.

"Es tut dir leid?! Du hast gestern noch mit mir geschlafen! Wir sind seit 5 Jahren zusammen, leben seit 4 Jahren hier zusammen! Und jetzt tut es dir leid?!"

"Ich... Ich weiß auch nicht." Er stockt. „Vielleicht mache ich gerade den größten Fehler meines Lebens."

"Vermutlich", sagst du kalt, und diese Kälte ist fast noch besser als die Wut, sie hilft dir, sie stärkt dich, sie macht dich größer als du dich fühlst.

"Du bedeutest mir immer noch unendlich viel", redet er weiter, "alles, weswegen ich mich in dich verliebt habe, ist auch noch da."

Du schnaubst und drehst deinen Kopf zur Seite. So fühlt sich das also an, denkst du in einem Moment von seltsamer Klarheit, wenn einem das Herz gebrochen wird

"Wieso jetzt?" fragst du irgendwann, als er nicht weiterspricht sondern dich weiter einfach nur ansieht.

Er holt tief Luft, ringt kurz mit den Händen und macht dann eine weitschweifige Geste. Bewegungen, die du kennst und nach der ganzen Zeit auch gut zu deuten weißt: Er ist unsicher, fühlt sich unwohl. "Dieses Jahr... da steht so ein Ausrufezeichen hinter. Und ich kann das nicht." Er schluckt und sagt dann, leiser, "es ist doch besser, das jetzt zu tun. Als in ein paar Jahren. Es ist nur fair."

Fair! Das Wort reisst eine blutende Wunde in deinen Leib, und du verziehst dein Gesicht zu etwas, was irgendwo zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung liegt. "Du kannst jetzt gehen", erwiderst du, und seine Augen weiten sich verblüfft.

"Jetzt?"

Ein kleiner, dämonischer, fauchender und kreischender Teil von dir fletscht wütend die Zähne. Du ignorierst ihn und die gifttriefende Antwort, die er auf diese - zugegebener Maßen reichlich dämliche - Frage parat hat und sagst schlicht: "Ja."

Er bleibt stumm sitzen und starrt dich an, während du den Kopf wegdrehst und die Zähne zusammenbeißt. Der Schmerz prickelt dicht unter deiner mühsam aufrecht erhaltenen Fassade, du kannst ihn spüren. Er zerrt an dir, kratzt über deine Lungen, drückt dich zusammen. Das Atmen erscheint dir ungewöhnlich schwer.

"Ich habe mir das so sehr gewünscht", wiederholt er schließlich, und du wendest ihm wieder den Blick zu. Zu deinem Erstaunen weint er, und du kneifst die Augen zusammen. Was soll das jetzt? Will er Mitleid, weil er sich solange mit mir rumplagen musste?!

"Geh", sagst du erneut, und endlich steht er auf. Du bleibst wie angeleimt sitzen und lauschst den Geräuschen die er macht, während er seine Tasche packt. Als er schließlich wieder vor dir steht, bist du kurz davor ihn anzuflehen, nicht zu gehen. Irgendetwas in dir zerbricht, etwas, dessen du dir vollkommen sicher warst, und du weißt nicht, wie du ohne das leben sollst.

Dein Stolz hält dich davon ab. Du zwingst dich, ihn genau anzusehen und dir jede Bewegung genau einzuprägen. Er stutzt und sieht dich an.

"Wieso guckst du so?"

"Ich will das hier nicht vergessen", erwiderst du mit einer für die Situation erstaunlichen Ruhe, "wie du gehst."

Er seufzt und lässt den Kopf hängen. Dann geht er.

Als sich die Tür schließt, geht deine Welt in Flammen auf.

XXX

Irgendwie scheint seitdem alles etwas dunkler. Immer wenn du lachst, liegt eine gewisse Schwere darin, in jeder noch so simplen Begegnung erkennst du ihn wieder. Er scheint omnipräsent, lässt dich nicht in Ruhe, lässt dich nicht vergessen - und dabei siehst du ihn nicht einmal, er ist längst ausgezogen, wohnt aktuell bei seiner Mutter. Aber es reichen kleine Sachen, um dich aus der Fassung zu bringen und dich erinnern zu lassen. Bittersüße Erinnerungen, auf die du inzwischen gerne verzichtet hättest.

Du gehst dir selber auf die Nerven. Du bist nicht du selbst, seufzt viel, bist nachdenklich und längst nicht so gelöst und selbstsicher, wie man es von dir gewohnt ist.

Auf der Arbeit fällt es eher positiv ins Gewicht, weil du hier alles vergessen kannst und das tust, worin du gut bist. Die Kollegen merken es trotzdem und bieten dir ihre Hilfe an, was sowohl unfassbar süß als auch furchtbar schmerzhaft ist.

Deine Freunde und deine Familie sind immer da, ob du willst oder nicht, und allmählich wird es besser. Du kannst etwas leichter atmen. Du schläfst wieder besser. Ganz allmählich, nach und nach, werden deine Tränen weniger und du fühlst, wie sich deine Welt langsam wieder gerade richtet.

Und dann schreibt er dir, dass er dich gerne sehen möchte, weil er dir noch nicht alles sagen konnte.

Du sitzt lange vor dieser Nachricht, wiegst die Worte ab und denkst vermutlich viel mehr hinein, als auch nur ansatzweise sinnvoll ist. Du weißt nicht, was du tun sollst, ob es schlau ist sich jetzt mit ihm zu treffen wo es doch gerade etwas besser wird... Während in dir eine wilde, unbändige und vollkommen hirnrissige Hoffnung entbrennt, dass er dich zurück will. Dass ihm aufgefallen ist, dass sein Leben ohne dich nicht funktioniert. Dass er dich will, braucht, liebt.

Dein Mund wird trocken, als du zurückschreibst. Du hasst dich selbst für deine Verletzlichkeit, als du nur zwei Worte schreibst: "Ok. Wann?"

xxx

2 Tage später sitzt ihr euch gegenüber. Er wirkt nervös. Du musst unwillkürlich an euer erstes Date denken, und der Gedanke lässt einen harten Zug um deinen Mund entstehen. Bedächtig und langsam lässt du die Kälte in dein Herz kriechen und wappnest dich gegen den möglichen Kampf, der dir bevorsteht.

"Ich bin in einen Anderen verliebt", platzt er dann heraus, und wieder fühlt es sich an, als hätte dir jemand einen Schwinger verpasst.

Dein Mund klappt auf und du blinzelst blöde, während die Worte sich tausendfach in deinem Kopf wiederholen. Bitterkeit durchflutet dich, und du ballst deine Fäuste, sodass deine Nägel sich schmerzhaft in das weiche Fleisch deines Handballens bohren. Du fühlst dich betrogen. Und dumm.

Oh Gott, so unendlich dumm.

"Was?"

"Ich... ich konnte es dir nicht sagen." Er schluckt und starrt auf seine Hände. "Du hast doch immer gesagt, dass man sich trennen muss wenn man sich in wen anderes verliebt."

Erneut musst du blinzeln, und ein grausamer Zug bildet sich um deine Mundwinkel. "Ach", machst du leise, und seine Kiefer mahlen lautlos.

"Es ist nie was gelaufen, wir haben nie miteinander geschlafen", sagt er und holt tief Luft, "das musst du mir glauben. Er weiß es nicht einmal."

Du lächelst dünn und siehst in unverwandt an. Etwas in dir zerbricht und formiert sich neu, wird hässlicher und böser. "Du hast ja auch immer noch mit mir geschlafen, dein Bedarf war ja gedeckt", erwiderst du bedächtig, woraufhin er kurz den Blick hebt. Seine Augen funkeln angriffslustig, deine blicken starr und emotionslos zurück. Er sieht wieder zur Seite.

"Ich habe das alles nicht gewollt", murmelt er, und du unterdrückst nur mit Mühe ein Schnauben. "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie schlimm diese letzten Tage mit dir für mich waren."

Jetzt musst du beinahe lachen, und der kleine gehässige Kobold in dir fletscht wütend die Zähne und trommelt mit den Fäusten auf den Boden. Nur mit äußerster Anstrengung schaffst du es, ihm nicht dein Getränk ins Gesicht zu schütten.

"Ich will deswegen auch kein Mitleid", fährt er fort, vollkommen ausblendend, dass du kurz vor einer wilden Raserei stehst, "ich will nur, dass du mich verstehst."

Du schnappst dein Glas und trinkst es auf einen Zug aus. Deswegen bist du gekommen, deswegen sitzt du jetzt hier - damit er dir sagen kann, dass für ihn auch alles ganz schön schlimm war, weil er ja bei dir geblieben ist obwohl er in jemand anderes verliebt ist?

Deine Gedanken wirbeln wild durcheinander, alles fühlt sich schief an. Ist das der gleiche Mann, der die letzten 5 Jahre mit dir geteilt hat? Es fühlt sich an, als säße dort ein vollkommen Fremder. Der Mann, den du kennst und liebst, würde solch einen riesengroßen Quatsch nicht erzählen.

"Toll", sagst du dann, und er hebt wieder kurz den Blick, nur um dann wieder angestrengt auf die Tischplatte zu starren. Du siehst ihn an wie ein seltenes Insekt und fragst dich, wann er sich in diesen schwachen, unehrlichen Menschen verwandelt hat - und wie du das übersehen konntest.

"Sieh mich an", forderst du, und er hebt zögerlich die Lider. Du blickst ihm unverwandt in die Augen, während du dich leicht nach vorne beugst.

"Ich war sehr glücklich mit dir", sagt er dann unvermittelt, und du verengst kurz die Augen, von dem unerwarteten Stich überrascht, der wie ein Messer durch dein Herz zieht. "Ich glaubte anfangs auch, dass diese... Verliebtheit wieder weggehen würde. Das hatte ich in meiner letzten Beziehung ja auch..." Er stoppt, schluckt, und knetet seine Hände, eher er weiter spricht, fast vorwurfsvoll: "Aber... aber ich konnte ja mit niemandem reden!" Er holt tief Luft. "Diese ganzen Tabus, die du aufgestellt hast... ich kam damit nicht mehr zurecht."

Du lässt dich wieder zurück in die Lehne fallen und schüttelst leicht den Kopf. "Tabus." Du schnaubst und lässt den wütenden Kobold für eine Sekunde das Ruder übernehmen. Dein Blick könnte Lava gefrieren lassen. "

"Du hättest mit mir reden können. Reden müssen." Deine Zähne beißen aufeinander in der verlorenen Hoffnung, nichts unbedachtes zu sagen. "Das ist nicht normal. Ganz sicher nicht sogar. Und wenn du glaubst, dass das normal ist, dann wirst du niemals eine langfristige Beziehung führen können."

Du stehst auf und ziehst mit einer flüssigen Beziehung deine Jacke an. Er starrt dich mit großen Augen an, fast so als hättest du ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, und der Kobold freut sich. "Ich gehe jetzt", sagst du überflüssiger Weise, und dann bist du weg, ohne dich noch einmal umzudrehen.

xxx

Irritierender Weise macht diese neue Erkenntnis das Ganze einfacher. Er hat schon recht: Du hättest dich getrennt, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass er jemand anderes liebt. Der zweite Platz wäre für dich nicht genug gewesen, und niemals in einer Partnerschaft.

Und es macht ihn selbst so schwach, so klein, so lächerlich - es ist fast so, als hätte er selber einen Schleier über sich weggezogen und endlich seine hässliche Fratze gezeigt. Dein Leben geht weiter, auch wenn du immer noch verwundet bist, und du hörst langsam auf, ihn zu vermissen. Der Schmerz wird allmählich weniger, die Wut verraucht und hinterlässt einen kalten grauen Dunst, der sich über alles legt was dich mit ihm verbunden hat. Du verschenkst seine Geschenke und beginnst, dein Leben ohne ihn zu beginnen.

FEBRUAR

Die erste Anschaffung ist ein neues Bett. Es ist riesig und viel zu teuer, aber es ist wunderbar weich und lässt dich schlafen wie auf einer Wolke. Und, was noch besser ist: Er hat nie darin geschlafen. Er hat darin nie mit dir geschlafen.

Du besichtigst eine Wohnung, und mit dem Glück der jüngst Verlassenen mag dich der Vermieter und du bekommst sie auf Anhieb. Langsam, ganz allmählich, beginnst du dich auf dein neues Leben vorzubereiten und dich von dem alten zu verabschieden.

Es gibt Momente, die dich aus der Bahn werfen.

Es trifft dich unvermittelt und hart, als er verkündet, dass er ebenfalls eine neue Wohnung hat und vor dir ausziehen will. Du bist schockiert und fast gelähmt bei dem Gedanken, dass du der Letzte in der Wohnung sein sollst, derjenige, der noch einmal alleine durch die leeren Räume gehen soll, die ihr gemeinsam bezogen und mit Leben gefüllt habt. Damals, es scheint eine Ewigkeit, ja, ein Leben her zu sein, als ihr glücklich und hoffnungsvoll eingezogen seid.

Du sagst ihm, dass das nicht geht, und er akzeptiert es. Es tut dir kein bißchen leid, du bist fast ein wenig stolz, dass du dich in diesem Punkt nicht hast überstimmen lassen.

Dein Umzug rückt näher, und du fängst an, deine Sachen zu packen. Stück um Stück wandert in diverse Kartons, und die Wohnung, dein Zuhause der letzten Jahre, leert sich allmählich, bis nur noch eine dünne Schale zurück bleibt, die wacklig von seinen Habseligkeiten aufrecht gehalten wird. Du lässt vieles zurück, was ihr gemeinsam angeschafft habt: Lampen, Bilder, Decken... und Fotos, die euch gemeinsam zeigen, lachend in die Kamera winkend, oder wie er dich liebevoll ansieht, während du aufs Meer schaust.

Du kämpfst das bittere Gefühl herunter, dass du beim Anblick dieser Bilder bekommst, und versuchst (mit mäßigem Erfolg) ihn nicht zu verachten. Dafür, dass er dir das Gefühl gegeben hat, dass du Alles wärst, wobei du anscheinend nicht mal die Hälfte warst.

Dein altes Leben löst sich vor deinen Augen auf, und du übertünchst den Schmerz darüber, in dem du dich mit Haut und Haar auf die Arbeit stürzt. Du packst Kisten, organisierst Helfer, fährst zwischen den Wohnungen hin und fällst abends totmüde ins Bett, körperlich so erschöpft, dass du tief und glücklicherweise traumlos schläfst.

MÄRZ

Dein Umzug rückt näher, und es ist beeindruckend und macht dich glücklich, wieviele Leute bereit sind, dir dabei zu helfen. Kollegen, Freunde, Familie – sie alle werden da sein, um dich an diesem Tag zu unterstützen.

Du weißt nicht, ob du dich darauf freuen oder den Tag fürchten sollst, an dem du die Wohnung endgültig verlässt, in der du die letzten Jahre deines Lebens verbracht hast. Glückliche Jahre, schöne Momente, Stunden, von denen du angenommen hattest, dass sie immer wieder kommen würden.

Du versuchst, das Vergangene zu vergessen und dich auf deine Zukunft zu konzentrieren, was dir häufig genug gelingt.

Manchmal aber, wenn du alleine in der Wohnung sitzt und die letzten Sachen in Kisten verstaust, durchfährt es dich wie ein spät wirkendes Gift: Die Erkenntnis, dass es wirklich passiert ist und nicht nur ein böser Traum war. Dass er dich wirklich verlassen hat.

Es tut nicht mehr so weh wie noch vor einigen Wochen, aber du bist immer noch wie angeschossen, und dir selber auch noch nicht sicher, ob du bereits auf dem Weg der Heilung bist oder ob die Kugel noch immer zerstörerisch durch deinen Körper wütet.

Dann kommt der Umzug.

Es geht unfassbar schnell, die Helfer sind großartig und du kannst kaum fassen, wie schnell sie dein altes Leben ab- und dein neues wieder aufbauen. Innerhalb weniger Stunden ist die neue Wohnung eingerichtet und du sitzt mit deinen Freunden bei Nudelsalat und Bier auf dem Boden.

Sie lassen nicht zu, dass du trauerst. Sie gratulieren dir zu deiner neuen Wohnung, fangen an, Kisten auszupacken und sorgen dafür, dass du dich wohl fühlst. Du bist ihnen unendlich dankbar, und als du abends auf dein neues Bett fällst, schläfst du glücklich und betrunken ein.

Es ist ein paar Wochen später, dass sie dich zu einem Date überreden können. Du hast keine Lust auf neue Männer, keine Lust darauf, dich wieder „auf den Markt" zu begeben und ganz bestimmt hast du auch keine Lust auf krampfhaften Smalltalk. Aber sie sind unerbittlich und du gibst schließlich nach, nicht zuletzt, weil du denkst, dass es so schlimm ja auch nicht werden kann.

Und es ist tatsächlich ganz nett. Der Mann ist höflich, gut angezogen, gebildet und witzig – aber es fehlt der Funke, das Knistern, dieses gewisse Etwas. Ihr verbringt einen netten Abend miteinander, und als er sich am Ende von dir mit einer Umarmung verabschiedet, sagst du ihm ehrlich, dass dir das Treffen gefallen hat. Er lächelt, du atmest seinen Duft ein – und gehst. Er war es nicht.

Vielleicht wird es keiner mehr sein, sagst du später deinen Freunden, und sie schnauben und schütteln bloß den Kopf. Du verschweigst ihnen, dass du das Gefühl hast, dass auf deiner Stirn ein riesengroßer Sticker mit der Aufschrift „DAMAGED GOODS" zu kleben scheint, den jeder Mann auf 1000 m Entfernung schon sehen kann.

Du stehst an der Bar im Leaky und wartest auf dein Feierabendbier, als du dann ihm begegnest.

Ihr habt euch ewig nicht gesehen – das letzte Mal vor 5 Jahren auf dem Ehemaligen-Treffen, und damals warst du noch in der jüngst beendeten Beziehung – und du hast ihn auch kein bißchen vermisst. Ihr ward keine Freunde, nicht mal annähernd, und du hast wirklich keine Lust, dich in deiner aktuell verletzlichen Situation mit seiner spitzen Zunge anzulegen.

Sein Blick gleitet durch den Raum und huscht über dich, kehrt dann aber zu dir zurück. Seine Augen weiten sich kurz, das Silber in ihnen leuchtet für einen Moment attraktiv auf, und ein winziges Lächeln erscheint in seinem rechten Mundwinkel. Du seufzt mental und drehst den Kopf weg, was ihn kein bißchen zu stören scheint: Er steuert quer durch den Raum auf dich zu und lässt sich neben dich fallen.

„Potter", sagt er, und schon der Klang seiner Stimme reicht, um dich nervös zu machen. Du kannst das nicht. Nicht jetzt.

„Malfoy", erwiderst du, um Nonchalance bemüht, und trinkst so hastig einen Schluck von deinem Bier, dass ein Rinnsal an deinen Lippen vorbeischießt und feucht in deinen Kragen läuft.

„Ganz allein?"

Du schnaubst und wischt dir das Bier aus dem Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht in Stimmung."

„Ich weiß", sagt er trocken und bestellt sich, ungeachtet deiner augenscheinlichen Unlust auf seine Gegenwart ebenfalls ein Bier, „ich hab es schon gehört." Er sieht kurz auf die Theke. „Was für ein Idiot."

Du lachst kurz und humorlos auf. „Ach ja?"

„Ja", eriwdert er kurz, und du blickst das erste Mal, seit er sich neben dich gesetzt hat, in sein Gesicht. Er hat sich verändert, und nicht unbedingt zum Schlechten. Er sieht erwachsen aus, reifer, weniger kalt. Du hast gehört, dass sein Vater vor einigen Jahren gestorben ist und dass er seitdem das Familienimperium leiten soll. Er hat viel gespendet, angeblich hat er in Frankreich außerdem ein Heiler-Studium absolviert und soll inzwischen eine hohe Beratungsfunktion im Mungo's haben. Du hast nie richtig zugehört, er hat dich nicht interessiert. Kurz fragst du dich, wie er von der Trennung erfahren hat, die du irgendwie aus der Presse rausgehalten hast.

„Was willst du hier?" fragst du dann, und er lehnt sich etwas mehr an die Bar.

„Bier", antwortet er dann kurz, und du verziehst bei der Antwort unwillig das Gesicht.

„Du schienst nie der große Biertrinker zu sein", gibst du zurück, und er lächelt leicht. Irgendetwas macht dieses Lächeln mit dir, es kribbelt leicht in deinem Bauch und stupst Ecken in dir an, die sich lange nicht mehr gerührt hatten. Du weißt nicht, ob dir dieses Gefühl gefällt.

„Du weißt nicht viel von mir." Er nimmt einen Schluck – und natürlich verschüttet er dabei kein Bier in den Kragen seines schwarzen Hemdes – und blickt dich dann wieder an. Sein Blick ist unaufgeregt und nüchtern, trotzdem kannst du dich nur mit äußerster Mühe dazu bringen, nicht wegzusehen. Irgendwie ist er zu nah. Und zuviel. Das war er schon immer, Malfoy war schon immer irgendwie „mehr" als für dich gut war. Er geht dir unter die Haut, wie ein Virus, und du würdest ihn gerne los werden. Dummerweise ist sowohl sein als auch dein Bier noch fast voll. Du nimmst einen großen Schluck und verschluckst dich prompt.

Er klopft dir hilfreich auf den Rücken, und die Wärme seiner Hand scheinst sich durch den Stoff deines Hemdes zu bohren. „Sachte, Potter", murmelt er leise, und der Klang seiner Stimme ist falsch, zu leise, zu intim, „so hab ich mir das nicht gedacht."

Du siehst, immernoch hustend, auf und wiederum ist er viel zu nah. Du kannst erkennen, dass seine Wimpern golden sind und die Spitzen dunkler als der Ansatz, und fragst dich dümmlich, ob solch schöne Augen überhaupt menschlich sind.

Er richtet sich abrupt auf und nimmt sein Bier, und der Zauber des Augenblicks ist gebrochen. Du schluckst und starrst ihn an. „Bis bald", sagt er kurz, und ignoriert das Stirnrunzeln, das bei dieser Verabschiedung auf deinen Zügen erscheint.

Bis bald? Bis bald?! Ihr habt euch jahrelang nicht gesehen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr euch wieder seht.

Und, so sagst du dir, du hast auch keine Lust darauf.


	2. Chapter 2

Liebe Leute,

vielen vielen Dank für Eure Reviews und den Zuspruch!

Ich bin hier aktuell noch ein wenig in der Findungsphase – die 2nd-Person-POV hat es teilweise ganz schön in sich und gestaltet sich teilweise ein wenig schleppend, da Harry sich manchmal einfach weigert so zu agieren, wie es gerade passend wäre.

Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt weiterhin dabei und lest fleißig mit!

Xoxo, Eure Delta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ungeachtet dessen, dass du das wirklich glaubst, siehst du ihn natürlich wieder. Es scheint ja aktuell auch dein Schicksal zu sein, dass immer genau das passiert, von dem du nicht erwartest, dass es passiert.

Du wurdest auf der Arbeit am Arm verletzt – nichts dramatisches, ein kleiner Streifschuss von einem abgelenkten Fluch – und meldest dich im Mungo's, wie es das Protokoll verlangt. Du unterdrückst mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Erinnerungen daran, wie du hier früher immer abgeholt worden bist, wie vor dem Behandlungsraum auf dich gewartet wurde, wie du nach jeder deiner zahlreichen Verletzungen dein Lieblingsessen serviert bekommen hast, damit der Schmerz etwas weniger wird.

Besagter Schmerz wird angesichts dessen, was jetzt nicht mehr ist, eher stärker und dein Gesicht verzieht sich allmählich zu einer wenig attraktiven Grimasse. So sitzt du in der Wartehalle, als Malfoy plötzlich um die Ecke spaziert.

Der Schmerz wird weniger, und mit gleichem Maße wächst eine absurde Panik in dir. Du willst ihn nicht sehen, er bringt dich durcheinander. Eure letzte Begegnung hat dich auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Art aufgewühlt, und du warst anschließend für einen geschlagenen Tag grundlos nervös und unkonzentriert. Du sinkst in der idiotischen Hoffnung, dass er dich nicht sieht, in dich zusammen und siehst auf den Boden.

Dort siehst du auch hin, als sich elegante dunkle Schuhe in dein Blickfeld schieben und ein leises, amüsiertes Räuspern zu hören ist. „Potter?"

Du hebst geschlagen den Blick und begegnest seinem Blick. Du musst zu ihm hochsehen, und irgendwie ist sein Anblick schwer zu ertragen. Er trägt eine hellblaue Heilerrobe, die seine Augen betont, und die am Hals so geschnitten ist, dass man den Ansatz seiner Schlüsselbeine erkennen kann. Sein Zauberstab ist mit einem kompliziert gewickelten Band an seinen linken Unterarm gewickelt, was seltsam verwegen aussieht. Sein Haar scheint kürzer als im Leaky.

All das registrierst du innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken, und irgendwo in dir zieht sich etwas zusammen. Du magst das Gefühl nicht. „Ja", sagst du dann, und er deutet mit dem Kopf hinter sich auf einen der Behandlungsräume.

„Komm mit."

Deine Augen weiten sich, und du bewegst dich keinen Millimeter. „Du behandelst mich?"

Er verzieht angesichts deiner augenscheinlich nicht vorhandenen Begeisterung leicht die Lippen, nickt dann aber. „Irgendwer muss schließlich, oder?"

Du seufzt schicksalsergeben und stehst auf. Der Jahresstart hat es wirklich in sich. Du fragst dich dumpf, was genau du eigentlich verbrochen hast, dass du diesen ganzen Wahnsinn mitmachen musst und wann es endlich aufhört und wieder Normalität in dein Leben einkehren kann.

„Du arbeitest doch nicht mal hier", murrst du leise, während ihr nebeneinanderher auf das Zimmer zu geht. Er grinst.

„Eigentlich nicht", gibt er zu, „aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass 4 der Heiler selber krank sind, bin ich eingesprungen." Er macht eine kurze Pause, sieht dich an und runzelt die Stirn. „Du kommst doch damit klar, oder, Potter?"

Du zögerst, nickst dann aber. Inzwischen ist es wohl tatsächlich ein wenig egal, und dieser komische Fluch wird schon nicht zu einer stundenlangen Behandlung führen. Außerdem will ein kleiner Teil von dir nicht, dass er jetzt schon geht.

Seine Gegenwart ist bizarr, sie reizt dich, macht dich unruhig und ist anstrengend. Es ist vermutlich reiner Masochismus, der dich zu dem Gedanken bringt, dass du es irgendwie trotzdem genießt, dass er da ist.

„Gut", sagt er kurz und lässt die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, ehe er sich in einer lässigen Bewegung auf einen Hocker setzt. „Was führt dich denn hierher?"

Du erklärst ihm ergeben, was passiert ist, und beobachtest während deiner Schilderung sein Gesicht. Eine kleine, steile Falte hat sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet. „Und du weißt nicht, was das für ein Fluch war?"

Du schüttelst den Kopf, und er fährt sich kurz durch die Haare, ehe er sich seufzend an deinem Ärmel zu schaffen macht. Seine Fingerspitzen streifen deine Haut, und du unterdrückst mit Mühe ein leises Aufkeuchen. Deine Lippen pressen sich fest aufeinander und du registrierst dumpf, dass es verdammt lange her ist, dass du so berührt worden bist. Deine Freunde umarmen dich fest, als wollten sie dich daran erinnern, dass du einen Körper hast, und die Kollegen klopfen dir immer mal wieder kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, etwas linkisch, als wüssten sie nicht, wie sie dich berühren sollten. Er aber ist vorsichtig, sanft, fast zärtlich, und dir wird erst jetzt klar, wie sehr du solch eine Berührung vermisst hast.

„Acidio", murmelt er leise und verengt kurz die Augen, „verfluchte Mistkerle." Du blinzelst und siehst endlich auch auf deinen Arm. Das Fluchmal ist größer geworden. Größer und tiefer, sodass die unter der Haut liegende Muskelschicht freiliegt, welche kleine Blasen zu werfen scheint. Der Anblick schockiert dich etwas und lenkt dich von der nahezu überwältigenden Präsenz deines Gegenübers ab, der in einer geübten Bewegung seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gewickel an seinem Arm zieht und in einer spiralförmigen Bewegung über der Wunde zu kreiseln beginnt.

„Was...", machst du leise, „was ist..."

„Shhh", erwidert er und wedelt mit der anderen Hand, um dich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Du weißt nicht recht, wie du dich verhalten oder was du sagen sollst und beißt dir auf die Innenseite deiner Wange. Aus Gründen, die du selber nicht so richtig verstehst, fühlt sich die Situation angespannter an, als sie zwischen Patient und Heiler sein sollte, und du wünschst dir sehnlichst den dicken, bärtigen Heiler mit den Kaffeeflecken auf der Robe zurück, der dich die letzten Male behandelt hat.

Du starrst aus Mangel an Optionen auf die Wunde, die vor deinen Augen langsam kleiner wird. Die Stelle beginnt irrsinnig zu jucken, und du widerstehst dem Drang, unruhig hin und her zu zappeln. Dein Blick gleitet wieder zu ihm, der mit den Lippen Worte formuliert, die du nicht hören kannst. Er wirkt konzentriert und irgendwie sehr erwachsen. Etwas in dir zieht sich zusammen, und du musst die Augen schließen. Erneut hast du das Gefühl, dass er dich überfordert, auch wenn er gar nichts anderes macht als so da zu sitzen. Du schluckst.

„Säure", sagt er dann irgendwann, und du öffnest etwas überrascht wieder deine Augen und siehst geradewegs in seine. Sie sind grau und ein wenig spöttisch, und automatisch verschließt sich etwas in dir. Malfoy'scher Spott – das hat dir gerade noch gefehlt. „Wie konntest du es so weit kommen lassen, Potter?" fragt er dann in einem kleinen Singsang, und wieder schwingt ein Hauch Sarkasmus in seinen worten mit, „fast wäre der Knochen erreicht gewesen. Weißt du, wie lange du dann außer Gefecht gesetzt wärst? Du musst das doch gemerkt haben."

Du kräuselst leicht die Lippen. „Schmerz ist nichts ungewöhnliches für mich", antwortest du dann, und augenblicklich schwindet der Spott aus seinen Augen.

„Immer der Held", sagt er leise, und die Worte berühren dich. Du hast dich schon lange nicht mehr als Held gefühlt, genau genommen bist du seit einigen Monaten genau das Gegenteil: Schwach. Verletzlich. Verwundet. Ein ungewollter Hauch von Röte überzieht dein Gesicht, und du senkst den Kopf.

„Du solltest trotzdem mehr aufpassen", meint er dann tadelnd, „du wirst noch gebraucht."

Ein bitteres Lächeln erscheint auf deinen Zügen und du hebst wieder den Kopf. Sein Blick ist klar und unbarmherzig, wie man es von ihm kennt, und es ist erstaunlich, wie wenig er trotzdem dem Bild ähnelt, dass du von früher von ihm hast. „Danke, Malfoy", sagst du trocken, „ich werde es schon schaffen."

Damit stehst du von der Liege auf und stößt die Tür auf. Er folgt dir und läuft so recht unelegant – wie untypisch für ihn – gegen deinen Rücken, als du wie erstarrt stehen bleibst.

Er sitzt in der Eingangshalle und springt auf, als er dich sieht. „Harry!"

Dein Blick versteinert und dein Herz scheint auszusetzen. Alles scheint eingefroren, die Zeit verstreicht mit einem knirschenden Geräusch, und dein Mund wird plötzlich trocken. Wie in Zeitlupe siehst du, wie er auf dich zugeht, und mit jedem Schritt wird das Blut in dir mehr zu Eis. Und dann, kurz, bevor er dich erreicht, schiebt sich ein ungewöhnlich warmer Körper an dir vorbei und in deinen Weg. „Smith", hörst du Malfoy sagen, und die Verachtung, die in dieser einen Silbe mitschwingt, ist so allumfassend, dass du fast lächeln musst.

Zac bleibt stehen und runzelt die Stirn. Ihm gefällt die Situation nicht, das kannst du ihm ansehen. Es stört dich, wie sehr du ihn immer noch deuten kannst und wieder einmal wünschst du dir, du könntest die Zeit mit ihm zurückdrehen und die Jahre zurück erhalten, die du mit ihm verbracht hast. Verschwendet hast.

„Malfoy", sagt er knapp und will ihn umrunden. Draco verstellt ihm wiederum den Weg.

„Ich glaube, du bist hier nicht erwünscht." Seine Stimme ist unbeeindruckt und gelassen. Du wünschst dir, deine Stimme würde irgendwo in der Nähe davon sein, aber du weißt ganz genau, dass, sobald du den Mund aufmachst, du weit entfernt von Gelassenheit wärst. Je länger du Zacs Gesicht sehen kannst, desto tauber fühlt sich alles in dir an. Alle Gefühle verblassen, und wie schon so oft zuvor, bleibt nur eine dumpfe Wut übrig. Du würdest ihm gerne weh tun, ihn irgendwie verletzen so wie er dich verletzt hat, und ganz allmählich wird die Welt wieder normal um dich herum. Die Luft kehrt zurück in deine Lungen, und für ein paar Augenblicke hörst du nichts als das Rauschen des Blutes in deinen Ohren.

„Ich bin sein Notfallkontakt", stellt Zac klar, und Malfoy hebt in typischer Malfoy-Manier eine Augenbraue. Sein Profil sieht aus wie gezeichnet, klar gegen die grelle Krankenhausbeleuchtung. Zac wirkt dagegen matt. Fast unscharf. Deine Hände verkrampfen sich unwillkürlich und du kannst deinen Puls in deinen Fingerspitzen fühlen.

„Du warst es mal", antwortet Draco. Er sieht kurz zu dir und lächelt unmerklich, und diese klitzekleine Geste lässt dich etwas ruhiger werden. Trotzdem schweigst du weiterhin.

„Ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass es ihm gut geht", fügt Zac hinzu, und die Worte lassen dich kurz und humorlos auflachen. Zac wird in dem Augenblick wohl auch die Ironie seiner Worte klar, und Röte überzieht seine Wangen. Er sieht weg.

„Sehr ehrenhaft", lobt Malfoy sarkastisch und holt dann tief Luft. „ Es geht ihm gut. Du kannst also gehen."

Zac zögert und beißt sich auf die Lippe. Sein Blick gleitet kurz über dich, und in Auferbringung aller Coolness, die dein Vater jemals gehabt haben mag, starrst du einfach zurück und zwingst dich zu einer ironischen Grimasse, die diffus einem Lächeln ähnelt.

Er schließt die Augen und sieht dann wieder zu Malfoy. Der Zug um Zacs Mund wird hart, als er Malfoys Blick begegnet, der ihn kühl mustert.

„Ich wollte für dich da sein", sagt er dann leise, fast zu sich selbst, „du bist mir immer noch... wichtig. Du..."

„Spar es dir", zischt du leise, und er zuckt zusammen als hättest du ihn geschlagen. Du fühlst die Worte auf deiner Zunge brodeln, sie zucken wie Fische auf dem Land und warten darauf, ins Freie gelassen zu werden. So unendlich viel, was du noch los werden möchtest. Aber da es nur Gift ist, literarisches Gift, welches deinen Mund füllt, hälst du dich zurück. Er ist es nicht wert.

Das Blau seiner Augen verdunkelt sich leicht, und mit einer gewissen Befriedigung siehst du den Schmerz darin aufflackern. Du kennst jede winzige Nuance, jede Wimper, jeden kleinen Sprenkel seiner Iris, und kurz erinnern sich deine Fingerspitzen daran, wie es war, seine Augenbrauen nachzufahen oder wie seine Augen leuchteten, als er dir sagte, dass er dich liebt.

Du fühlst dich kalt an, fremd und irgendwie unsauber in seiner Gegenwart und, ohne es selbst richtig zu registrieren, drehst dich leicht in Richtung Malfoy.

Der Zug um dessen Mund entspannt sich etwas und er hebt den rechten Arm, um Zac damit sacht an der Schulter zu berühren. „Ich denkee, du solltest dann gehen", sagt er dann, und Zac presst die Lippen zusammen, ehe er dich wieder ansieht. Seine Fäuste ballen sich kurz, und dann dreht er sich um. Du siehst auf seinen Rücken, siehst, wie angespannt die Muskulatur zwischen seinen Schulterblättern ist, und musst kurz die Augen schließen. Du hast ihn schon häufiger aus deinem Leben verschwinden sehen, und der Schmerz, der bei dem inzwischen gewohnten Anblick durch deine Eingeweide schießt, trifft dich etwas unerwartet. Etwas, von dem du angenommen hast, dass es längst zerstört sei, zerreißt erneut in dir. Du fragst dich kurz, wann das wohl endlich aufhören wird und du ihn sehen kannst, ohne dass ein weiterer Teil in dir zerbricht.

„Es tut mir leid, Potter", dringt dann leise Dracos Stimme an dein Ohr, und deine Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem trockenen Lächeln, bevor du den Blick hebst und ihn ansiehst. Er mustert dich eindringlich, viel zu genau für deinen Geschmack, und scheint in deinen Augen etwas zu suchen. Du blickst fast trotzig zurück, und seine Augen werden eine Spur weicher. Du blinzelst und siehst schnell zur Seite.

„Ich komm schon klar, Malfoy", sagst du dann und ärgerst dich über dich selbst, weil deine Stimme so anders klingt, alsu du es gewohnt bist. Sie klingt erschöpft und müde. Deine Zähne pressen sich fest aufeinander und du sammelst dich etwas, bevor du hinzufügst: „Trotzdem, danke."

Sein Lächeln wird breiter und verkommt zu dem Malfoy-Grinsen, welches du schon aus deiner Schulzeit kennst. Weit geschwungene Lippen, ein Hauch von weiß blitzenden Zähnen, ein Grübchen auf der linken Wange, das genüßliche Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Deine Welt, die in den letzten Sekunden irgendwie schief stand, richtet sich wieder auf, und du holst tief Luft.

„Bis bald", sagst du dann, und das Funkeln verstärkt sich, bis es dich fast blendet.

„Bis bald", echot er, und in seiner Stimme schwingt Belustigung mit.

XXX

Ron und Hermine werden für ein halbes Jahr in die Staaten versetzt.

Du wusstest das, es ist lange bekannt. Und als ihnen dieser Schritt im November letzten Jahres angeboten wurde, hast du dich ehrlich für sie gefreut.

Damals sah dein Leben noch ein wenig anders aus.

Jetzt hast du das Gefühl, dass sie dich verlassen. Dein Lächeln wird von Mal zu Mal dünner, wenn sie ihre neuesten Reisepläne vorlegen, und du fragst dich, wie du das Ganze ohne sie schaffen sollst. Wie du weitermachen sollst ohne diese beständige Unterstützung, die Freundschaft und Nähe, die sie dir entgegen bringen.

Natürlich sind da noch Neville, Ginny, Luna und die restlichen Weasleys. Aber es ist nicht das Gleiche, sie kennen dich nicht so intim, kennen nicht die Welt vor Zac. Das stolze, mutige Ich, dass du damals warst, kurz nach dem Sieg über Voldemort, als du geglaubt hast, du könntest alles schaffen. Dieser sorglose, glückliche, befreite Mensch.

Sie allein kennen dich so, haben dir den Glauben daran gegeben, dass du dieses Ich wiederfinden wirst. Ohne die beiden siehst du diese Person irgendwo im Nirgends verschwinden, während dir nur dieses verbitterte Abziehbildchen deiner Selbst übrig geblieben ist.

Du machst gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und hälst die tapfere Fassade aufrecht, die alle von dir erwarten. An deinen freien Tagen hilfst du den beiden beim Packen, und abends kehrst du in deine leere Wohnung zurück. Die Kartons, die noch nicht weniger werden weil du immer noch die letzten Regale aufbauen musst und dich selber nicht richtig dazu motivieren kannst, scheinen dich auszulachen, als du neben ihnen alleine ein Glas Feuerwhiskey trinkst und die glimmenden Kohlen im Kamin trübsinnig betrachtest.

Als es dann wirklich soweit ist und Ron und Hermine einen alten Koffer in Form ihres Portkeys in der Hand halten, der sie quer über den Erdball und in eine andere Zeitzone tragen wird, bist du kurz davor, dich auch mit an dem alten Teil fest zu halten. Aber es wäre eine Flucht, und diesen Triumph willst du deinem Ex nicht geben. Der mächtigste Zauberer deiner Zeit hat dich nicht fliehen lassen, also wird es der Mann, der das Leben wie du es kanntest in kleine übelriechende Stücke zerhackt hat, auch nicht tun.

Du steht also nur da und siehst sie an, und als dein Blick den von Hermine kreuzt weißt du, dass sie es weiß. Dass sie genau ahnt, was in dir vorgeht, und dass sie kurz davor ist, den Koffer deineetwegen loszulassen. „Alles wird gut", sagst du dann zu ihr, und ihre dir so bekannten Augen weiten sich leicht. Ihr Griff um den Koffer wird fester, und ihr Zeigefinger berührt sacht den von Ron.

„Ja", sagt sie noch, bevor der Portkey sie davon trägt. Du bleibst noch ein Weilchen da und starrst den Fleck an, an dem sie Sekunden zuvor noch standen.

XXX

Du beginnst, dich von da an häufiger mit Neville zu treffen. Ihr habt viel zusammen erlebt und euch immer recht gut verstanden, auch wenn er eigentlich immer eher ein Freund von Ron als von dir gewesen war. Trotzdem: Es tut dir gut und du genießt die Abwechselung von deinen eintönigen Tagen.

Es ist nett, und es lenkt dich ab. Sich mit Neville zu treffen ist einfach: Er kennt dich, respektiert dich, schätzt dich.

Vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr.

Ihr seid bei eurem vermutlich siebten bis achten Bier im Leaky, als sich Neville plötzlich zu dir beugt und er seinen Arm über deine Schulter nach unten in Richtung deiner Taille wandern lässt. Du versteifst dich und siehst ihn verwirrt an, während er sachte lächelt. Ein Rotschimmer liegt auf seinen Wangen, von dem du hoffst, dass er vom Alkohol herrührt. „Weißt du, Harry, ich hatte schon immer was für Dunkelhaarige übrig", murmelt er dann leise, und seine Lippen berühren dabei fast dein Ohr.

Du lachst gezwungen und machst dich mit einer mehr oder minder eleganten Bewegung aus seiner Umarmung frei. „Ich stand ja schon immer mehr auf blond", erwiderst du leicht konfus, und hinter dir ertönt ein trockenes Schnauben. Du fährst herum, irgendwo zwischen Hoffnung und Panik, dass Zac hinter dir steht.

Er ist es nicht.

Dafür fällt dein alkoholgeschwängerter Blick auf einen mit Jeans und T-Shirt bekleideten Draco Malfoy, der in dieser Aufmachung fast lächerlich an ein Replay-Plakat erinnert.

„Dann hab ich ja Glück", sagt er ironisch, und deine Wangen werden schlagartig flammend rot. Dein Herzschlag verdoppelt sich und du fragst dich dumpf, wieso er bloß diese furchtbare Wirkung auf dich hat.

„Draco", sagt Neville dann, und du runzelst angesichts der Nutzung des Vornamens die Stirn und siehst zu deinem Begleiter. Dessen Augen liegen mit einem schwer zu deutenden Ausdruck auf dem Neuankömmling, welcher jetzt langsam und genüßlich zu lächeln beginnt. Der Anblick sorgt für Tumult in deinem Magen.

„Neville", erwidert er, und deine Verwirrung verstärkt sich.

„Du hier", macht Neville dann recht unfreundlich, und ein leichtes Funkeln legt sich in das Grau von Malfoys Augen. Er wirkt ziemlich vergnügt für die Spannung, die zum Greifen spürbar in der Luft liegt, und kurzzeitig wünscht du, er wäre nicht in euer Gespräch geplatzt.

„Date", antwortet Draco kurz, und etwas in dir zerplatzt mit einem hässlich klirrenden Geräusch. Dein Bier schwappt über deine Hand und läuft in deinen Ärmel, wo es unangenehm an deiner Haut pappt. Du merkst es kaum.

Draco deutet mit dem Kopf hinter sich, und du reckst den Hals um zu sehen, auf wen er zeigt.

Dann siehst du ihn, und einen kurzen Moment lang fragst du dich, wieso dich der Anblick so trifft und du nicht vollkommen erwartet hast, dass ein Mann wie Malfoy sich mit einem Mann wie dem, der dort elegant auf einem Barhocker sitzt und die Szene mit leichter Ungeduld beobachtet, umgibt.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Blaise wieder in der Stadt ist", hörst du Neville hinter dir sagen, und erst jetzt wird dir klar, wer der Mann ist, der dich aus spöttischen dunkelblauen Augen recht unverhohlen mustert. Etwas an dieser Erkenntnis gefällt dir nicht, nicht mal ein bißchen, doch du kannst es nicht richtig deuten. Deine Zähne pressen sich unwillkürlich aufeinander.

Draco zuckt als Antwort kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte auch gar nicht lange stören", sagt er stattdessen und klopft Neville kurz auf die Schulter, „ihr scheint ja gerade etwas besprechen zu wollen." Eine goldene Augenbraue schwingt sich sacht in die Höhe, und du beobachtest fast analytisch, wie das Rot auf Nevilles Wangen sich verstärkt. Kein gutes Zeichen, wie du dumpf feststellst.

„Schöne Grüße an Blaise", hörst du dich selber sagen, und irgendwie klingt deine Stimme seltsam, etwas belegt, etwas zu hoch, und die Worte klingen nicht mal ansatzweise ernst gemeint.

Dracos Augen schnellen zu dir herüber und du scheinst in dem eisigen Grau zu erfrieren. Mit Mühe hälst du seinem Blick stand und fragst dich, was dich bloß zu dieser Aussage getrieben hat. „Oh, vielen Dank, Potter", sagt er dann trocken und sieht kurz zu seinem Begleiter. Du atmest unwillkürlich erleichtert aus, als er seinen Blick von dir nimmt, und sammelst dich mühsam. „Ich werde es ihm ausrichten."

Er sieht wieder zu dir, das Lächeln immer noch auf seinen Lippen. Für einen kurzen Moment erlischt der Spott darin, verschwindet die Härte in seinen Augen, und du hast das Bedürfnis, ihn zu berühren, was du nur mühsam unterdrücken kannst. „Bis bald", sagt er, und du lächelst leicht bei den inzwischen bekannten Worten.

„Bis bald", murmelst du leise, während er sich schon umgedreht hat und zurück an seinen Tisch geht. Blaise scheint sich kein bißchen an dem kurzen Alleingang des Blonden zu stören sondern lächelt breit, als er zurückkommt, und legt ihm in einer seltsam vertrauten Geste die Hand auf den Unterarm. Die Berührung ist kurz und unschuldig, trotzdem hast du das Gefühl, dass sie mehr bedeutet, und du drehst gezwungen den Kopf weg.

Neville starrt dich an. „Blond also", sagt er, und du lachst humorlos auf.

XXX


End file.
